Elegy
by Kiramizu
Summary: Woo! First MikhailxLillian story! Anyway...   His eyes always looking at her with the gentlest of gray but on the inside he didn't know how to love her, but she loved him and all that mattered was that he let her be a part of his solo. Maybe become a duet


**Hello, KM is here to drop another Harvest Moon one-shot on your video game loving heads. I'm making this one- shot dedicated to Lillian and Mikhail, but it's too sad I can't vision a happy story for these two. I can only envision sad little tear- jerkers for this couple. But let's enjoy this little story for what I have to spew. There are time skips, the italicized text is the past and the plain font is the present events.**

**Oh yes of course warning, multiple lemons in this one- shot so yeah warning complete.**

* * *

><p><em>It is cruel, you know, that music should be so beautiful. It has the beauty of loneliness of pain: of strength and freedom. The beauty of disappointment and never-satisfied love. The cruel beauty of nature and everlasting beauty of monotony- <em>_Benjamin Britten_

_-__**Elegy**__-_

His beautiful, slender, spidery like digits caress her face very gently as if playing the finest strings on a Stradivarius violin; leaves a feeling of fire as they work down a trail to her womanhood. His pale skin that practically glows in the moonlight; which ultimately ends up pressed against her sun- kissed skin. His gray gentle eyes; filled with sorrow and grief every time he stared into her calm purple ones. His short silky white hair styled in its usually spiky form; tousled by her small hands as he messed with her fawn brown hair.

Those were the thoughts that ran through Lillian's already heartbreaking mind. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him her heart would be torn from her chest and eaten like a cheap candy that could be bought from a flimsy little snack stand among the small streets of Konohana Village. The sun had lowered its brilliant body back to its home, letting the moon take its place in the sky.

It was officially fall 10th, the day of the Music Festival. Mikhail was an absolute wreck; he didn't sleep, he felt anxious and his emotions were wrecking havoc in his usually clear mind. He didn't want to perform, because he'd see Lillian, see the desperation in her eyes as she looked at him and he'd feel his conscience nag at him for dragging along Lillian like he's doing now. But from the day he first saw her he wanted her to be his and his alone. He wanted to monopolize her thoughts and her desires. But it seemed to backfire because she monopolized his thoughts and desires every time he thought of her.

"Mikhail, it is time for you to perform a piece now." Ina, the mayor of Konohana, stated to Mikhail.

Mikhail opened the door that led to the corridor of the exotic Town Hall and turned into the Demonstration Room where everyone had been waiting for his yearly performance. Mikhail had turned on his stoic performer's face once he'd seen the crowd beneath the stage. He'd look around to scan each villager as Ina did the traditional announcements. Rahi, the mayor's young son, was holding Ying's hand, the sickly but sweet, little girl's hand affectionately. Ayame, the village's doctor, was teasing a red- faced Hiro, her assistant, mercilessly. Sheng, the panda clad blacksmith, was fooling around with Gonbe, the local crop salesman, and Yun, the owner of the tea shop. Mako, the orchard expert, was openly ogling Ayame and Reina, his botanist niece, was staring off into space pensively. Raul, the general store owner, was conversing with Nori, Gonbe's granddaughter, about something. But in the middle of the crowd in plain sight, was Lillian, dressed head to toe in her elegant outfit, between Dirk and Kana, who were obviously fighting for her attention. She gave them superficial smiles and artificial giggles, but her eyes weren't amused.

Mikhail looked on disapprovingly at the men's sad attempts to woo Lillian. She was his from the minute they met and they couldn't dare break the hypnotic hold he had on her heart. He slowly lifted his bow and played the tune that he felt fit this moment. He started with a brief Pizzicato softly increasing before switching to Arco. The bow moved smoothly against the strings playing firmly with Elena's piano, but making sure he played dominantly so the two instruments did not become one. He slowly opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized closed; only to stare straight into Lillian's heart-wrenching purple orbs, taking both back to the beginning when everything started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It had been a sweltering summer but Lillian was used to this heat. The date was fall 6__th__; her first year here in this village so similar to her own home she had left previously. She wanted to become a woman who could stand on her own two feet, not someone who depended on mama and papa like her sisters did._

"_Lillian, are you up? I'm coming in." She heard a voice announce._

_It was Ina, the kind but no nonsense mayor, and next to her was a man she'd never met before._

"_Lillian, this is Mikhail, he is a violin prodigy… He comes by during the colder months and plays a tune or two for us every fall 10__th__." Ina smiled. "I figured I should let him meet you since it's your first time here. But don't worry; you'll see him around a lot. We don't make him play all the time, so befriend him to your heart's content."_

"_Well I felt I must do something since you are so kind Ina, playing is the least I can do to show my gratitude."_

_Mikhail turned to greet Lillian for once and he felt his body go rigid as he examined her. Lillian gazed into his gentle gray eyes. Mikhail looked longingly into her innocent purple irises. She longed to run her hands through his pure white hair. He wanted to see her beneath him with messy fawn hair splayed around her body. He stood tall in his camel- colored coat, carrot colored shirt and slate colored slacks wanting nothing but to hold Lillian against him, naked as the day she was born. Lillian stood slender in her traditional Kohanian garb, as if dressed in these clothes for years, wanting Mikhail to take them off for her._

"_Lillian, is your name correct?" He asked slowly walking over to her._

_She nearly stepped back from his perfect figure approaching hers. "That is correct, Mikhail."_

_He softly grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles briefly. "I hope I can play for you personally sometime. You look like a girl who understands the meaning of music." His voice was laced with heavy undertones._

"_Of course I will eagerly await your performance." She smiled._

_He felt his desires build up drastically. He wanted her, to touch the sweetest spots and hear the most melodious of moans escape her lips. He wanted to monopolize her head; the only song that played was his name from her lips when he pounded her, he wanted to take her heart and play its strings intimately._

_Lillian fell in love with him at first sight. His voice was like the sweetest tune he could play for her. She wanted to be held in his arms like the violin he would play. She wanted him to gaze back at her lovingly with good intentions in his head. Yet something about him didn't sit right with her, as if the minute she gave him her heart, he'd swallow it whole and give nothing in return. _

_She watched as his figure retreated with Ina's and out of her house. She knew she would work hard for him to accept her. _

_Soon enough, fall 10__th__ had arrived at the drop of a hat. Lillian had befriended Mikhail and even found out his favorite type of clothing on her. She'd been on a few dates with him and eagerly spoke of music to pique his fancy. She eagerly waited in the Demonstration Hall decked out in a Classy outfit. She donned a simple lace white headband, a white dress with sky colored polka- dots and a blue vest with ribbon trim covering her torso and blue stockings with simple black Mary Janes._

_Mikhail played a beautiful song on his violin. It was gorgeous, she'd known the name of the song but she couldn't place it. When he finally finished and the applause died down, everyone had left with solemn expressions but a sort of relieved face. Lillian slowly walked towards Mikhail and he mimicked her graceful yet cautious steps. He reached for her hand and she reached for his, intertwining their slender digits. _

"_What song were you playing on the stage?" She asked him as his face leaned closer._

"_None but the Lonely Hearts by Tchaikovsky." He responded before diving in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled away making her lean towards his face._

"_Did you enjoy the song Lillian? I played it especially for you." He smiled gently. _

_She nodded before diving for his lips once more as well. However, in the back of her mind she questioned the choice of song she inspired him to play._

_By time Lillian was aware of anything, she had been sweaty and breathing erratically as Mikhail thrusted into her. He pulled out and sprayed his seed all over her stomach. She moaned at the contact; riding out her orgasm as well. He looked into her eyes and smiled; but Lillian didn't like that smile. It seemed triumphant almost… as if he'd done something commendable._

"_Mikhail… I'm in love with you." She said slowly but seriously._

_He seemed stunned as if she left a crack in some kind of armor. He pulled her close and kissed her softly before rolling over onto his side. He hadn't an idea of what to say to the girl, he'd been told that plenty of times by plenty of girls he'd conquered, but Lillian seemed so serious, so he gave her his manufactured line._

"_Thank you, for giving me your heart." He said sadly._

_Lillian sighed; she knew it was pretty creepy for her to tell him that. But she didn't want to seem as if she just wanted an easy ride, because she fell for him and hard. But she knew she'd get hurt, because she knew that deep down inside Mikhail didn't know how to make love, he knew how to fuck and fuck over._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lillian looked down at Mikhail's gorgeous face that just seemed so delicate under the moonlight. She was currently naked and riding on top of him. She held his hands as she pushed up and down and he met her movements perfectly with fast and efficient thrusts. Lillian moaned loudly as Mikhail pounded into her small body.

Mikhail was feeling pure ecstasy from the constant grinding into Lillian. However, this time around he could sense that Lillian was avoiding his eyes. She would look at his lips; stare over at the discarded clothing on the floor or anything that wasn't his eyes. Slowly he stopped and lifted himself up so he was sitting against her headboard with her still riding him. He started the movement once again, but slowly this time, grinding his hips in a circular motion sensually and exotically into her. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her face the whole time, but she still refused to look him in his eyes. She closed her eyes focusing on the act at hand rather than his face.

Lillian was afraid to look into his eyes. She knew he'd capture her again like he always did; he'd stare at her and pull her in to hurt her once more. She loved this man so much that she wanted him to abuse her emotions and she wanted him to suck her in and never let her go. It was a twisted love affair, but he wouldn't marry her, he wouldn't stay with her, in fact he's never even admitted to loving her. She had no idea what he did or who he did when he wasn't with her.

Mikhail knew she was thinking again. She did it a lot when they would have sex or spend time together. He hated when she thought because she'd ask him complicated things and mess up his plan. He grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her slowly towards his face, lips only a centimeter away and eyes wide open.

"Lillian, baby, look at me, stare in my eyes while I do this to you…" He whispered seductively. "Let me stare in your eyes, let me hear the melody that plays in your mind while I thrust into you."

His voice drove her over the edge. Her eyes flashed open and peered right into his. She couldn't hold back any more. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at her closed lips, slowly prying them open and sticking it in her mouth, his tongue slowly captured the inside of her mouth, he didn't speed up his thrusting or the kiss. He made sure to make it as slow and erotic as possible, filling both her ends as if he wanted to mold into her. She screamed and moaned in his mouth, her body was quickly reaching its climax from the action. Her last moan ripped through the room and she broke away from his mouth. Her walls tightened around him and he completely lost it releasing into her body.

She once thought to stop taking her birth control so she could hold his child. But she knew he still wouldn't stay for her and she would be up shit's creek. He pulled out of her and breathes slowly. Lillian turned away from him facing the wall of her bed and refusing to look him in the eyes. She was ashamed that she'd let him take her so easily. She deserved better than being the tragic girl in his elegy but she didn't want better, she wanted Mikhail.

"Mikhail what song did you play today?"

"Elegy for the Viola by Igor Stravinsky… But I composed it differently so it could play on the violin." He turned to look at her eyes. But he came face to face with her back instead.

"Did… you think of me when you played it?" She felt tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"I did, I always think of you when playing my songs." He admitted. "Does it offend you that I do?"

"Mikhail, I love you so much." She sobbed while curling into his chest.

She caught him by surprise. He hated hearing that from her lips. She meant it completely for him. She was in love with him, he hated her for that. He wanted nothing more than to destroy her, turn her into his little slave. She was supposed to want him physically, nothing more; as he was supposed to want her physically and nothing more. He wouldn't settle down for just her alone. He didn't want to fall in love with her and he didn't want anyone to fall in love with him. It just made things harder for both of them. Love changes things and people and Mikhail hated change.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lillian pranced around happily in the mountains. She never felt so excited, she never felt so alive. Mikhail was such a gorgeous man, it was hard for her to contain her excitement. She was on her way to the Oracle's house. She always loved visiting the Oracle; she was practically her best friend._

_Once outside the familiar door she could hear something like an explosion. She ran in right away. In the house was blue goo sparkling everywhere, not to mention a much disoriented girl standing in the middle of the room. Despite the circumstances, she smiled happily and greeted Lillian in her high pitched girly voice._

"_Hellloooo Lillian! How are you on such a lovely day?" She smiled happily._

"_Well much better than you look." Lillian smiled._

_Oracle took a look around and giggled. She snapped her fingers and the goo automatically returned to the pot back to its liquid state, as if nothing had just exploded all over the room._

"_Well, what brings you here today? Got interesting stories about the outside? Or is it about this wondrous man you seem to go on about."_

"_I don't go on about him! That's such a lie." Lillian huffed._

"_Well we can further discuss this over some ingredient collecting." She giggled while pulling Lillian out of the door._

_They chatted and walked happily picking up many flowers and fruits. Lillian and Oracle had made it down by the clearing that led into the pathway of Bluebell Town. Lillian looked over to see Mikhail holding Georgia flush against him. She had nothing covering her upper torso and he had nothing covering his upper torso either. Lillian stared at the two unhappily… But she wouldn't cry, because she had expected this._

"_Whoa! Lillian, isn't that Mikhail?" Oracle whispered in her ears._

_At that point Mikhail's hands played with Georgia's breasts. He slowly rolled his tongue around a perky pink nipple, biting and teasing it with his teeth. She moaned his name loudly, followed by a cry of stop. But Lillian knew it all so well, even though she meant stop, her body would only respond to Mikhail. Lillian watched with a stoic expression, it hurt so much to watch. She viewed this as a wakeup call, to the fact that Mikhail wouldn't love her like she loved him._

"_Lillian, do you want me to use a potion? It will be free of charge!" Oracle said angrily. "I may not have had much human contact but I know a cheater when I see one."_

"_Its fine, I knew he'd be like this. I knew he'd do this eventually." Lillian said. "The minute I laid eyes on him I knew he'd hurt me."_

"_But why Lillian…?" Oracle asked sadly._

_Lillian turned to face her friend a pathetic smile gracing her face and tears falling slowly. "Because I love him and that's all I need."_

_Later that night Mikhail came to visit her. He stood in her doorway with a smile gracing his gentlemanly like face. He looked over at her bed right away. He took off his jacket and removed his shirt as he lay on the bed. Smiling at her with a perverse gaze, he wiggled his index finger indicating for her to close the door and walk over to the bed. _

_She slowly slipped off her boots. With graceful and seductive movements she sat on Mikhail's lap, staring at him through half- lidded eyes. Mikhail never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Lillian; and it scared him terribly. But he couldn't try to pry himself from her, because he slowly knew he was falling for her, the same way she fell for him._

"_Hmm, you know I'm leaving tomorrow morning right?"He tried to hurt her. He was scared of this love that he felt for her._

"_Yeah, I know." She breathed in his face. _

_His hands rubbed her backside sensually. "Mmm, I know you were watching me and Georgia earlier."_

_She grinded ever so slowly in his lap making sure to brush his erection with each movement; he moaned in her face. She didn't want him to bring that back up; he was trying to hurt her again. She looked directly into his eyes and they were gentle as usual. Mikhail started moving his hips up into her, matching her rhythm. He kissed her neck slowly, leaving a trail of hickeys as he bit and sucked on her skin. Lillian couldn't take the separation and pushed him down on the bed._

_Mikhail looked at her enthralled by her display of passion. She lifted her shirt over her head revealing her perfect perky breasts and hardened nipples. Mikhail hadn't ever felt this turned on before. Her body literally glowed in the moonlight. Her curves were ridiculously smooth; her hair cascaded down her back in waves. He loved her so much it killed him inside, he couldn't make her happy._

_She rubbed her hands all over his chest in a sinful way. He groaned as she lowered her mouth and attached herself to one of his pale nipples, rolling her tongue around it teasingly, kissing it and nipping it. He was being driven over the edge badly. She worked her way down, to his happy trail and ultimately unbuckling his pants. His body shivered from the contact with the cold air. Lillian palmed his erection through the cloth. He moaned appreciatively and bucked his hips._

_Lillian bent over and sucked on him through the cloth. He pushed up into her mouth, wanting more. She wanted to taste more of him; she quit her teasing and pulled his briefs right off of his body. Without a second to spare, she pushed her head straight down on his erection, sucking hard. He bucked his hips into her mouth rhythmically, in and out, up and down. She took all of him meeting his thrusts passionately. She loved when he did that to her mouth, it excited her so much. She let go and sucked a ball slowly before licking up the shaft to the tip of the head. He felt himself coming close. He quickly flipped the positions and yanked her skirt clean off of her waist. He was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Without much hesitation, he plunged himself deep into her. Her nails scratched down his back, drawing blood._

"_Getting a little violent baby?" He teased._

"_Shut up and fuck me." She demanded._

_Lillian wanted to forget everything she saw. Every time Mikhail thrusted into her she saw stars at the back of her vision. She loved him so much, he never said much about himself but when he did, she listened. She loved cuddling and kissing with him, she loved everything about him._

"_Lillian, baby; look in my eyes." He said to her softly. She obliged knowing what happened when she did so._

_He bent over and tongued her slowly, his eyes never closing and hers half- lidded. His eyes just always pulled her into him. She loved them so much; it was like the minute he looked at her she couldn't deny him a thing._

_He pulled her into an embrace as he released inside of her, setting off her climax soon after. She looked into his eyes again. _

"_Mikhail, do you… never mind… I love you." She said while turning away from him._

_Mikhail felt awful; he never felt so terrible about hurting her. He never felt so attached to one person since his teacher. But he promised himself he wouldn't fall in love; he wouldn't put anyone through the same pain he felt… But Lillian seemed to want this pain; she wanted him to hurt her… as long as he didn't leave her._

_Morning rolled around quickly, Lillian once again woke up to an empty bed. Looking over at her calendar which said summer 1__st__, she wailed and threw her boots angrily at the calendar, before crying in her pillow._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the first of summer again. Lillian dreaded this day so much… She could barely contain her anger. She woke up to an empty bed once more, the fall, winter and spring came and passed quickly. She would suffer endlessly waiting for Mikhail's return and he would fuck around with any girl he'd come across. He never made personal relationships public, because he messed with everyone. Lillian knew he slept with all the girls; Laney, Georgia, Nori and Reina.

She focused on her fieldwork. She felt herself turn bitter every time she thought about how she threw herself at Mikhail. How she'd let him make her do whatever he pleased when he gave her that look.

She closed her eyes. "I love you Mikhail, you insensitive motherfucker."

"Well, it's nice to know you think nicely of me when I'm away."

Lillian turned around fast. "Mikhail? What are you doing here? Did you forget something?"

"No, not really, just wanted to see my baby." He smiled politely. "Is that so wrong?"

"Hmph, whatever, I've got work to do sweetie." She said in an acidic tone.

Mikhail frowned. He walked over to Lillian and lifted her up and carried her off of her property and towards the mountain.

"Mikhail what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily.

"I told you, Lillian, baby stop struggling." He struggled with the angry girl.

They reached the Harvest Goddess Pond. Lillian stared angrily at Mikhail, however on the inside she felt giddy that he was showering her with so much attention. Mikhail laid her on the grass and climbed over her.

"Lillian… I love you." He said sincerely.

Lillian thought she was going to die. "Lillian, baby I love you so fucking much."

She had never heard Mikhail swear before. It seemed so out of character for him. He said the same thing to her once, but she said it was a bad habit from younger days.

She pulled him close to her body. "You have no idea, how long I wanted you to say that to me."

"Well be glad because you're the only girl who could get that out of my lips."

Mikhail kissed her passionately. He looked at her outfit; it was the outfit he loved most on her. He chuckled, seeing that it was a fitting outfit for his last memory of her. She looked at him innocently.

"Let me ask you Lillian… Do you know what an elegy is?" He asked while he removed her vest.

"Hmm, a tragic story, right?" She lifted herself up so he could unzip the dress.

"Close… An elegy is a mournful, melancholy, or plaintive poem, especially a funeral song or a lament for the dead." He explained removing the upper half of her dress revealing her breasts.

She pulled his shirt over his head, admiring his slender physique. She removed his glasses and staring in his eyes. She truly loved this emotional roller coaster of a man. He smiled sadly at her.

"In my case an elegy is a sad or mournful musical composition… Your elegy is about to come to an end."

She tried to ask him what that meant, but he kissed her before she could ask. He slowly worked down her neck and towards her breasts. He kissed all around the flesh making her gasp. He gave each nipple delicate attention, making her moan loudly. She combed through his messy white hair gently as he worked on her breasts. He started to remove her dress working down to her womanhood.

"Oh… Mikhail…" She moaned out.

He removed the clear silk panties that didn't hide much from his sight. She felt so self conscious suddenly as if it was her first time with him all over again. She covered herself quickly and Mikhail chuckled.

"Lillian, baby; it's a bit too late to be self- conscious, don't you think?" He smiled. "Besides I've seen all of you already, I love what I see, so don't hide from me." He pried her arms apart and held her wrists above her head.

He lowered himself down and kissed further down making sure to let his tongue leave a trail. She writhed underneath him, longing to hold him. But his hands stayed strong in place holding her down firmly. His tongue lapped at her entrance and she was moving uncontrollably.

"Does it feel good Lillian? Baby, is it amazing? Let me know." He said against her, his lips sending vibrations.

"It's amazing, Mikhail, you're amazing, please continue…" She moaned out.

He smiled. Lillian felt heavenly, she loved the sensations Mikhail gave her body. It was insane how much pleasure she felt from this one time. They had sex countless times… But this time was different. For once it felt like they were making love for once instead of just fucking.

"Oh…my God…" Lillian started to pant. Her breathing became erratic and she felt her edge coming closer and closer. Her climax came and Mikhail made sure to drink every drop.

"Lillian… You're so beautiful…" He smiled wistfully. "I've just been corrupting you this whole time.

He positioned himself to enter her. He slowly pushed himself inside of her. She moaned, her walls clenching tightly around him. Lillian felt fear gnawing at her heart… She didn't like the way Mikhail spoke to her, as if he was going to abandon her.

"…Hah, Mikhail… W-why ahh!" She couldn't ask her question because Mikhail picked up his speed and pushed into her rapidly.

She moaned repeatedly, wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her pelvis slightly off the ground as she met his thrusts. Mikhail's eyes were closed and he looked as if he was genuinely focused on pleasing her.

"Lillian, baby look in my eyes… Please I need you." He pleaded.

Lillian couldn't refuse him. She looked in his eyes and shocked to find a heartbreaking smile was on his face as tears rolled down his perfect pink cheeks. Lillian had no idea why but tears started to roll down her eyes as well. She pulled him into an embrace as he continued to thrust into her rapidly, feeling his edge come close.

"Why do you love me Lillian baby?" he sobbed.

"Because Mikhail, you're you, that's all I need to love you." she choked.

He released into her and she released as well. They stayed in that position just crying together. They both knew what was coming next.

Lillian got dressed and dressed Mikhail lovingly. She clutched on to his waist softly, she cried in his shirt. He felt tears fall down his face. He picked up his violin and started to play a sad sounding song. She remembered this song and only cried harder.

"Lillian baby, do you know the story of the Church bell in Bluebell Town?" He asked as he played the melancholic tune.

"No, Mikhail, tell me the story." She said in between sobs.

"Well the bell was used to celebrate wedding ceremonies. But it became old and soon no one used it. It's said that couples getting married at the top of this mountain can hear the wedding bell." Mikhail said. "It is said that that is a blessing from the Harvest Goddess to the couple, bringing them happiness forever."

"Well then let's get married." Lillian pressed. "We can be happy…" She said still crying.

Mikhail had finished the song. "None but the Lonely Hearts by Tchaikovsky." They said in unison.

"… Why Mikhail… What are you trying to say?"

"Lillian, I want you to find a man, who is worth hearing the bell rung by the Harvest Goddess when you walk down that aisle in your gorgeous dress."

"I've already found him." She held tighter on to him.

"It can't be me Lillian…" He sighed. "I won't make you happy."

"How do you know that if we don't try?" Lillian pouted. "Mikhail I love you so much."

"As do I, this is why I cannot be with you. I can't give you the happiness you want, but just a tragedy instead. I was born in this world into unfortunate circumstances… I can't love someone without hurting them." He explained. "Lillian baby, I wanted to twist you into a masochistic person and I wanted to keep you to myself so you'd only need me…"

"But Mikhail, I don't want another person or this happiness you think I need; because I only want you." She cried. "Please don't leave me."

"Lillian, I've wrote enough elegies… I'll finish with yours. But you have to decide if it will still stay a tragedy." He said grabbing her face and kissing her deeply.

It was a farewell kiss. Lillian knew it, Mikhail was going to leave and never see her again. He wasn't going to come back this fall or the one after that. He was going to leave her life completely as if he never existed in it before.

When they pulled away they stared in each other's eyes. He looked into her bright purple orbs, as sad as they were they still shone with the beauty that attracted him to her to begin with. She gazed into his gentle gray eyes; they were beautiful and painful as usual.

He rose up and walked away from Lillian. She cried as his form got smaller and smaller. Next to her sobbing lonely form, was a small delicate violin that had a tiny heart carved in the corner and a note that said: _"For my Lillian baby…"_

_I have my own particular sorrows, loves, delights; and you have yours. But sorrow, gladness, yearning, hope, love, belong to all of us, in all times and in all places. Music is the only means whereby we feel these emotions in their universality. ~H.A. Overstreet_

_-__**Nocturne**__-_

* * *

><p><strong>Oho! This was so much fun to write! That makes me pretty sadistic hum… I honestly like writing Mikhail's violin parts because it reminded me how much fun I had playing the violin myself… but I stopped because I didn't like taking that class at school and none of the kids were serious about playing… Not a good environment to really pick up an instrument but maybe later in the future I'll pick it up again. I gotta say though… Dirtiest story I've ever written with a plot. By the way… Please don't hate Mikhail after reading this… He's actually a sweet but boring guy… I've seen forums on fogu ranting about how much they hate a character because of a fanfic and that is just insane… But if you just don't like Mikhail anyway by all means continue to hate his guts.<strong>


End file.
